Black and White
Prologue An evil smile glinted in the dark. Its amber eyes were glinting with mischief and bloodlust. Another figure came. A beautiful silver and black she-cat with green eyes that would pierce your soul if you looked at them. "I've hardly ever seen you so happy before, Ace?" She said. The amber eyes exposed its body to the light. He was a black and white tom with a large muscular body and a thick, ragged pelt laced with scars. "How could you tell I was happy? I wasn't exactly happy, ''persay." Ace explained. "Merely, somewhat joyed that I've devised a plan, dear Celeste." "Exactly what is that plan," Celeste asked, purring as Ace wrapped his tail around her. "Ace?" He whispered something in her ear. Then he said, still in a hushed tone. "And then you shall be my queen, okay?" Celeste nodded her black and silver head, her bright green eyes filled with a malicious look. "Perfect." Chapter One: Cute Little Tricks Lilykit and Seedkit were playing outside of the nursery. The two tortoiseshell and white sisters were playing a game of pounce. "Gotcha!" Lilykit said as she was on top of her littermate. She saw a large black and white cat out of the corner of her amber eyes. He smelled like one of the loner that visited the clan often. After all, her old leader Firestar had said to trust the black and white loner. Of course Firestar had passed since then, and the new leader was her father, Brackenstar. He walked up to her smiling. "Hello, Lilykit." He said. "Hello! You must be Barley, right?" She looked up smiling. "Barley! Why yes I am!" There was an odd glint in his amber eyes. "Why don't you and Seedkit follow me for an adventure?" Lilykit was quite the adventurer and she was excited to go on an adventure with a cat whom she had heard so much about. She nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" She nudged Seedkit. Instead of being excited, her tortoiseshell and white sister backed away slowly. "I don't trust him, Lilykit." She whispered. "Look at his eyes, Firestar said Barley had kind eyes and a plump belly... Does ''he ''look very plump?" Lilykit shook her head. "But we can trust him, we were always told we could." Lilykit tried to persuade her much less eager sister to go on the adventure. Seedkit rolled her amber eyes and sighed. "Fine, we can go with him..." Her fur was still bristling. The two young siblings followed the black and white tom out into the forest. They went deeper into the forest than she was used too. "Are we gonna play a game, Barley?" Lilykit beseeched. ''Barley turned around and smiled maliciously. "My name's not Barley..." He smiled evilly, exposing glinting white fangs. "It's Ace!" He unsheathed his incredibly sharp claws. Lilykit wanted to run, but he would be faster. "W-what are y-you gonna do to us?" Seedkit asked, walking a little closer to her sister. "You'll see..." He snatched Seedkit and threw her on the ground. He was pinning her down and after tormenting her, ripped and slashed at her throat. Lilykit winced away as she watched her sister being brutally murdered. Then she remembered something. Seedkit had warned her and didn't want ''to go. Why didn't she listen to her? After Ace threw Seedkit aside as he went to Lilykit. He grabbed her and without mercy tormented her. Lilykit screeched in pain. He slashed at her and sunk his teeth into her throat harder and harder until everything went black forever... (I cried while writing this chapter... Poor kits but I HAD to kill them off!) Chapter Two: The Argument Before their daughters' slaughtering, Brackenstar and his mate Sorreltail had been in the midddle of '''another' argument. "What do you mean you're expecting kits?" Brackenstar's loud voice boomed. Sorreltail flinched back. "I'm... I'm sorry," The tortoiseshell queen stuttered. "It's not that bad Lilykit and Seedkit are nearly apprenti-" "I don't care! We have enough kits already! I don't need another distraction!" He hissed. His golden-brown tail was thrashing back and forth. "Since when did your daughters and I become a ''distraction? ''I thought we meant something to you..." Sorreltail managed to spit out before she walked away, her voice choking up before she felt her heart slowly shatter. A ginger coat came buzzing into the clearing. "Brackenstar! I have terrible news!" Foxleap wailed. The golden-brown tabby tom turned his head, a concerned look in his eyes. "What is it?" urgency flowed thick in his voice. "I don't... I don't exactly know how to put this lightly..." the ginger tom swished his fluffy tail back and forth, as a slightly nervous gesture, one would assume. "Get on with it!" the ThunderClan leader hissed impatiently. A painful wail came from the center of camp, and both of them sprinted out of the den. Brackenstar's amber eyes opened wide and became filled with a horrible fear, a fear he had never wanted to experience. He saw a tortoiseshell and white she-cat guarding over two broken, tiny, limp and mangled bodies of what looked like kits. "Are these... It can't be..." Sorreltail looked up at him, amber daggers piecing into him. "Happy now? You don't have as many distractions," she hissed bitterly. Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions